AT FULL TILT
by MachoGodM
Summary: Kouskou Nonen has to make a choice is he a Boxer or a Hero, A Hero or a Boxer. But why the hell can't he be both? One may be selfless me a public service but the other is a passion that he just can't get away from. Follow him as he not only climbs the hero and boxing ladders but also as he devlops relationship with not only his classmates in 1-A but also his opponents in the ring
1. Debut Match Pressure

Really wasn't that big into AT FULL TILT but I wanna try my hand again in writing My Hero Stories. So here we go...again.

* * *

"Nonen-san!" Mei Hatsume called loudly, while running up to the boy. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting for to long."

Nonen turned so fast that you could've sworn that he had just given himself whiplash. His turn caused his hair to become scatter all over his face but he still smiled widely and genuinely. "Hi Hatsume-san! and no I wasn't waiting long I honestly just got here." The young man began trying to fix his unkempt long brown hair and no matter how much he brushed and pick and probed the young man could not get his hair in a style he deemed acceptable. Hatsume soon became aware of her friend's impossible battle against bad hair.

"Noni your courage is admirable but I've known you for a while now and I _know_ for a fact that your hair maybe the most stubborn thing this planet has ever known!" Mei began laughing after telling her joke and Kouskou soon followed suit

"Well I guess your right." He was beginning to chuckle again."I can't really remember the last time I had a decent let alone good hair day." The two friends began to laugh again. Before Kouskou started to speak once more.

"But thanks for coming out Hatsume-san,I know how much you love working on your inventions and I really mean it when I say this means a lot to me."

"Don't sweat it Nonen I know it's your debut match and you've been on edge all week so if I can help you calm down I'll do everything in my power to do so because that's what friends do right?" Hatsume phrased that last part as if she was asking a question not making a definitive statement. Kouskou decided to answer Mei's question with a question of his own.

"Mei do you remember how we first met?"

"Yeah it was about Six months ago what about it?"

 _Six_ _Months Ago (_ **AN: Present day dialogue will be in BOLD.)**

 **"I joined Godai about two months before meeting you and I was doing some Roadwork."(AN:Roadwork=Running)**

 **"If you don't mind me asking why did you start boxing?"**

 **"At First I just thought it would be a way to futher develop my ability to become a hero. But after that first month it became more than just a way to improve,... it became a love. That one month was enough to make me open my eyes and show me that I loved boxing. But I guess you can just call me impressionable."** Kousko had begun to notice that he had already passed the point of his running route where he would usually begin to get tired. This made the young man feel proud of his progress after all those long gruelling days were finally beginning to pay off he wasn't only just getting stronger but he also started to notice that the two months were beginning to make him more confident. The young man only stood 5'6 and never was Mr. Popularity at school but these days he was feeling pretty good about himself,he then stopped his running for a second and began to shadowbox. He threw his straights and jabs until something disrupted his concentration.

"HEY LOOK OUT!" A feminine voice called out to him. Kouskou started looking for the source of the shout left to right, right to left Kouskou soon came to the realization that the only direction the shout could've come from was above. But by the time he looked up it was to late.

"Dammit now my baby is ruined!" A girl with pink hair and a weird device strapped to her back had just landed on Kouskou. She was completely oblivious to the fact that a certain young man had broke her fall.

"Umm Miss? Could you get off of me please?"

"Who said that?" Now it was the girl's turn to look from left to right, seaching for the source of the voice.

"I'm down here."

"Ohh there you are." The pink-haired girl finally stood up finally freeing Kouskou from underneath her. "Sorry for landing on you and then sitting on you. Are you alright?" Kouskou stood up.

"Forget about me didn't you say something about a baby if you're with child and take a fall from that high you should probably go see a doctor." Kouskou's voice was filled with concern for the young lady and her 'child'.

"I do have a super cute baby but its not the one you're talking about my cute baby is on my back." She pointed to the piece of machinery.

"..so you gave birth to a machine."

"Well no. But I did build it in my lab she sure is a beauty. Well she was anyway. Would you like to know how it was supposed to work."

Kouskou felt he was some part responsible for the girl's machine breaking and on any other circumstance he probably would have stayed longer but right now he was in prep for his debut boxing match and really couldn't afford any distractions. "I would love to hear about it but I really have to get moving." Kouskou pulled out his phone to check the time '3:34 crap I'm really going to have to double time it if I want to get back in time.' Once he was out of his thoughts he soon noticed that he no longer had his phone in his hand and it was now in the hand of the pink-haired girl.

"And done. There now I can text you all about how this baby was supposed to work. My name is Hatsume Mei." She handed Kouskou backed his phone.

"Nice to meet you Hatsume-san My name is Kouskou Nonen. Well see you later." Kouskou soon began to enter a full sprint towards his home gym completely leaving the girl behind. Mostly due to embarrassment for this was the was first time he had ever recieved a girl's number.

'YAHOOOO.' In his mind the young man let's out a squeal of excitement while continuing to run at full speed.

* * *

That's it for chapter one and you should expect a new chapter next Wednesday, where I will reveal Kousko's quirk. Make sure to favorite and follow if you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to leave lot's of feedback.

NEXT CHAPTER: FRIENDS?!, TRANING TO BE THE BEST!


	2. New Friends!, Mommy's boy!

So my plan for the first 4 chapters are as follows: Chapter 1 and two are going to be showcasing Mei and Kouskou's friendship development, 3 will be Kouskou's Debut Match and chapter 4 will be Kouskou's Entrance Exam. Since chapter 1 was on the short side so I'm going to make this one at least longer than chapter 1. And remember we're still in the six months in the past and present-day dialogue is like **THIS**.

* * *

Kouskou was ecstatic, he had just received a girl's number this was without a doubt a first for the short teenager and he was exhilarated but he couldn't think about that now but maybe he could in a few hours, Kouskou mad a promise to The Chief to fully devote himself to boxing and he was never going to break that promise. Kouskou checked the time, 3:40. 'Dammit, just five minutes left I'm gonna have to hustle.' The young man started to run at his top non-quirk using speed which itself was pretty fast. Until finally he reached The Godai Boxing Gym. The gym only had one student and one trainer, Kouskou and the Chief.

"C-Chief I'm b-back." The young man was out of breath and exhausted.

"Did you use that damn quirk of yours?!" A man in about his mid to late 40's with Salt and pepper hair asked his student.

"N-No, sir."

KOUSKOU NONEN

QUIRK: FULL TILT

QUIRK DESCRIPTION: AN EMITTER TYPE QUIRK THAT GIVES THE USER A SPEED BOOST BASED ON HOW ANGRY THE USER IS. SO FAR KOUSKOU MAX SPEED HAS BEEN CLOCKED IN AT 250km/h

"Go get some water kid and then start working on the heavy bag."

"Yes, sir."

Kouskou did as he was told after getting a cup of water he soon wrapped up his hands and put on his boxing gloves

"All right give me a one-two." Kouskou threw a sharp looking jab and sharper straight. "Good again." Again Kouskou did what was demanded of him and this time his punches looked even sharper. "Right-Left barrage let's go" Kouskou was now adding hooks and uppercuts into his combination, as the Chief was barely able to hold on to the heavy bag. This continued for about 30 minutes. The Chief would call out commands and Kouskou would execute perfectly. "All right kid that's enough you are coming along nicely.

"T-Thank you, sir." Again the young man was tired.

"I'll see you on Monday kid stay safe."

"Umm coach."

"Yeah?"

"What are some flaws I have as a boxer, sir."

He hates to put the young man down but the Chief knew that the young man deserved to know. "Kid I hate to tell you this but your punches are kinda lig-."

"How can I fix it?."

The Chief smiled "You're a bit too predictable kid." Why do you want to know?

"Well, sir its just that you're putting so much into me time wise so I can't let you down by losing any bouts, sir."

The Chief went into his office to grab something. He came back with a fresh box that reads "Olympic Curl Bar". "Here take this but don't go overboard muscle mass is heavier than fat, so if you gain too much muscle you will fall out of the super bantamweight class."

"Okay, I will keep that in that in mind thank you, sir."

"And kid all next week we're going boating so be ready for that."

Kouskou didn't really understand why the Chief wanted to go boating, 'Maybe he thinks I deserve a break.' "Yes, sir"

With that Kouskou began to make his way home carrying his new curl bar. Luckily for the young man, his home wasn't far away from the boxing gym, it only took about 10 minutes to get to his home. The first thing Kouskou did once he entered the small apartment that he and his mom shared was to go straight to the refrigerator which had a note on it. Kouskou began to read the note.

"Kouskou I had to work extra hours at the hospital so I probably won't be home until morning, dinner is in the fridge, love you."

'Mom one day I'll make enough money to make sure that you'll never have to work, whether if I become a boxer, a hero, both or neither. I just want to provide you with a comfortable life.' Kouskou believed that his mother was without a doubt the strongest person in the world and he would do anything for her. Kouskou soon warmed up his dinner, it was his favorite meal. The young man started humming in glee.

"Mmm Tonkatsu." The young man began to dig into his meal and after about 5 minutes his plate was cleared. Next, he washed his dish and soon went to his room and laid on his tatami bed. The young man was far from tired, he started scrolling down his phone until he was reminded of something. 'The girl with the pink hair gave me her number.' He soon found her contact info. 'What do I even say to a girl, maybe I can do this.'

 _'Hi'_

'Genius Kouskou genius!' The young man mentally patted himself on the back mentally. He soon realized that Hatsume had given him her number which meant she probably didn't know who was texting her.

' _It's Nonen you know, the guy you landed on at the park. I really would like to hear about that thing that was on your back.'_

Kouskou didn't have to wait long to get a response.

 _'Oh yeah! I remember you now. But so what would you like to learn about that baby?_

 _'How long did it take to make?'_

 _'Only about two days. What else would you like to know!_

 _'TWO DAYS! I thought that would at least take a few years. You really are amazing.'_

 _'Yeah thanks but what else would you like to learn about that baby'_

 _'Forget about that I want to learn more about you_ if we're going to be friends then we should learn about each right?'

 **"That was really bold Noni!"**

 **"All I asked if you wanted to be friends." Kouskou began to laugh at his friend. "But what you said was even bolder."**

 _'Sure I would love to be your friend!'_ Mei began texting without waiting for Kouskou to respond.

 _'When is your birthday?'_

' _What is your favorite color_?'

'W _hat music do you like_?'

Kouskou was happy that Mei was so eager to be his friend. _'_ _Well, my birthday is July 14th, 2002. My favorite color is Racing Green and I like anything from the 80's like Danzing, The Buggles, Guns and Roses, Micheal Jackson, Metallica and many more. but hbu.' (_ Text talk for how about you.)

 _'April 18th, 2002 is my birthday. My favorite well I don't really have one and I love punk rock and my favorite band is the Sex Pistols.'_

 _'But more about you. Why were you running in that park?_

 _'What do you want to be when you get out of high school?'_

 _'Describe yourself in one word.'_

 _'I was running because I'm a boxer. I want to be able to support my mom after high school and I would describe myself as a pleaser because I just want everyone around me to be happy.'_

* * *

Hate to leave it right there but I'm going to cut this chapter in half and release the second part tomorrow. I really didn't know what music Mei would like so I just said punk rock due to the fact that she likes steampunk and yes I know those two things had nothing in common but I needed something and that's what I came up with. But with that, I say goodnight and that I will see you tomorrow internet.


	3. Fight Night!, Kouskou's first bout!

The night of the fight has arrived and Kouskou has invited Mei out so she can help him get rid of his first match jitters.

"You know ever since that day we haven't stopped texting and calling each other Nonen-san." Like Mei said for the last six months the two hadn't broken off communication with each other which lead to them becoming close friends. Something that made them even closer was the fact that two of them were both accepted into U. A High School, Mei was accepted into the Support course while Kouskou was accepted into the Hero where he was apart of the class known as 1-A. Apparently, he beat out some guy that could talk to animals for his spot. "So Nonen who is coming to the fight beside me and your mom and your coach."

"Well um, I'll run off the names. Ashido, Urakara, Midoryia, Kirishima, Kamanari, Tsuyu, Jiro, and Hagakure. I'll introduce everyone after the fight is over." Kouskou really didn't expect that so much of his classmates were so interested in his boxing career. School had only been going on for two weeks so he hadn't really had a chance to start relationships with his classmates but he thought now was a good time as any to fix that. "Oh yeah, Hatsume-chan take this." Kouskou handed Mei a V.I.P pass for the fight that allowed here to go inside of prep room of the boxers.

"Thank you Nonen-Kun, I can probably sell some of my babies there as well." Mei had begun to develop workout equipment to help Kouskou be a fight ready but now she had the brilliant idea to sell that same equipment to boxers.

Kouskous began to laugh while once again trying to get his unkempt hair to stay out of his eyes. "Yes, that's why I gave you the past, not for emotional support or anything like that but to see your babies." Kouskou chuckled a bit more.

"I'll be there for that too but I want to sell all my babies so they can help other boxers y'know? Mei practically began bouncing up and down.

Kouskou huffed loudly. "But weight controls a real pain, it took everything I had to stay under 118." Kouskou sighed again.

"Hmm, how much do you usually way Nonen-kun." Mei stopped bouncing for a bit.

"I walk around at about 130." Kouskou smiled before standing up. "It's getting time for me to check in but first I want to make sure the group got their tickets."

"Okay." Mei stood up as well. "Lead the way Nonen-kun."

Mei stood up and got close to Kouskou and began following him. Throughout their walk, Mei and Kouskou began talking about her favorite inventors with Kouskou laughing at how excited she got when she talked about the subject. While Kouskou began talking about his favorite boxers with Mei laughing at how excited he got. Once the two reached Korakuen Hall Kouskou would see the group all socializing with each other.

"Hey, guys did you all get your tickets," Kouskou spoke loud enough so everyone could hear him.

Ashido would be the first to speak. "Yep were all good just go out there and punch that other dude in the face like wham and then wham." Kouskou would lightly chuckle at the acid quirk user. Next to speak was Midoriya.

"I wish you luck Nonen-kun. I really hope you can win." Midoriya would smile warmly at Kouskou.

Kirishima would wrap his arm over Kouskou's shoulder. "You're already in my book is there any sport more manly than boxing!"

Kirishima's statements caused Kouskou to laugh. "I won't let you guys down I'll win and dedicate it to all of you!" Kouskou was now fired up.

Kamanari would notice the pink-haired girl behind Nonen. "Hey who's the smoking hot chick behind you Nonen?" Jiro would shoot her earjack into Kamanari knocking him out.

Kouskou turned and took Mei by the hand. "Everyone this is my best friend Mei Hatsume, she's also in the support class at U.A." Kouskou smiled widely while talking about he, he once again moved a piece of hair out of his eyes.

Mei would begin groping and grabbing on everyone in the group which Kouskou would laugh at "You'll get used to it." Kouskou checked his phone and noticed the time. "Hey, guys I have to go get ready I'll see you after the fight." Kouskou would wave and drag Mei away with him to the prep room. Once the two were at the prep room Kouskou would pause in front of it.

Mei would notice this and smile. "Do not fear mistakes. You will know failure. Continue to reach out. Ben Frankin said that Nonen-kun so don't be afraid to lose and just reach out to victory."

Kouskou would smile then turn to Mei and nod. "I'm going to win I don't want to let any of you guys down by losing." Kouskou would then step into the room where he already saw the chief waiting for him.

"Alright kid go get changed and then get warmed up." Once Kouskou was out of earshot the chief turned to Mei and smiled. "Hello, Mei-chan how are you feeling today?"

Mei would smile right back at him and inch closer to him. "Hi! Mr. Nakamura, I'm fine but." Mei quickly became serious. "Do you think Nonen can really win?"

The chief looked at her and laughed. "That boy has the potential to be a world champion one day. I've seen it with my own eyes that boy Kouskou Nonen was born to box." Kouskou would come out with solid black boxing trunks on with matching black gloves followed by black boxing shoes. "Alright, kid start shadow boxing we only have five minutes to train so train fast!"

During Kouskou's time warming up he began thinking of a plethora of things. 'Can I really win this? How does Mom think of me boxing? What if the guy is faster than me?'

The chief would turn to face Kouskou with a needle in hand. "Come here kid I need to give you this drug so you can't use your quirk during the fight." He motioned Kouskou over with his arm. Kouskou would sit down and take the shot. He would then stand up again. "Alright kid this is your debut match clear all of that other shit out your mind. The only things I want you thinking about are the opponent and how you can knock him on his ass are you ready kid?!"

Kouskou let out a passionate. "Yes, Chief Nakamura!" He would then turn to face Mei. "I promise I'll find a way to win with the chief in my corner there's no way I could lose."

Mei put a hand on Kouskou"s shoulder. "Good luck Nonen-kun I believe in you!" Mei would wave to the two men as they left the room she would soon leave as well to find her seat which was amongst the group from U.A's.

Once Kouskou was walking down the isle of Korakuen Hall his nervousness evaporated he was now fully prepared for his fight.

Mei went to go find her seat which was right next to Izuku. "Excuse me Hatsume-chan do you think Kouskou can win?" He asked timidly.

Mei turned to face him and was very serious. "Hmm well let me tell you something." Mei was cut off by the announcer for the fight.

"IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE A KID IN HIS DEBUT MATCH, STANDING 5 FOOT 4 AND A HALF INCHES WEIGHING IN AT 115 AND A FORTH POUNDS. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE YOU KOUSKOUUUUUUU NONENNNNNNN."

Mei let out a loud cheer before putting a hand over her mouth this called a few laughs from the group. Kouskou threw a few practice punches before raising his arm. The Announcer continued.

"AND IN THIS CORNER HE HOLDS A RECORD OF 5 WINS AND 5 LOSES HE STANDS 5 FEET 7 INCHES HE WEIGHS IN TODAY AT 111 POUNDS. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE YOU SAKIIIIII KIMURAAAAAAA."

The fighters stepped into the center of the ring and touched gloves. The bell would then ring and Saki would jump to a quick start causing Kouskou's left eye to swell.

"But Midoriya-san Kouskou doesn't have terrific footwork." Kouskou was now in a corner with his arms up getting pounded. "He also doesn't have amazing head movement." More of the same was happening in the ring. "But he does have." Kouskou would escape the corner and throw a hook to Saki's head which left the older man stunned. " **Amazing knock-out power!** " Mei starred at the two fighters fulling into the match. Kouskou would then throw a one-two which opened a cut over Saki's eye.

"OHHH SAKI HAS BEEN CUT BY THE ROOKIE WILL THE REF STOP IT?" Kouskou continued aiming at the cut with hooks and one-twos until Saki was a complete mess and the referee stepped in and waived off the bout. Kouskou began running around screaming his head off and actually Mei was doing the same thing and grabbing onto Midoryia.

"He's amazing!" Mei screamed out at the group which caused more laughs. After about 30 minutes Kouskou walked outside of the hall and was greeted by cheers from the 1-A kids and he was tackled hugged by Mei. "You were amazing Kouskou-kun."

Kouskou blushed at hearing his first name and then the hug he was wrapped in. The two were greeted by cheers from the students.

Mina began chanting and others joined in. "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Kouskou hopped up and helped Mei. "You got it all wrong guys me and Mei-chan are just friends." Kouskou laughed nervously. 'Did I just use Hatsume-chan's first name?' "But enough about that let's go do something." Kouskou began walking the group soon followed he showed up to talk to Mei. "Hey is my eye looking that bad?"

Mei began to touch his eye which caused Kouskou to wince. "Ohh sorry! But it's swelling fast."

Kouskou sighed. "Yeah, he got me with that jab. I should've slipped his punches."

Mei smiled and got close to him. "I still thank you did great and I'll build something for your eye."

Kouskou smiled back at her. "Yeah, thanks that will be great." Kouskou gently nudged her away.

Their peers would speculate on what type of relationship the two 'best friends' had.

And that's that, the fights will definitely get longer but since it's still earlier in the story I wanted a short fight to lead up to longer fights. I hope Mei wasn't too OOC in this is she was just let me know. SEE YA!


	4. Karaoke Night!

Hey Guys, I want to start getting these out bi-monthly starting in January but let's hop right where we left off.

* * *

Mei and Kouskou were laughing, smiling and enjoying talking to each other. They were completely oblivious to Mina's and Jiro's snickering but what they did hear through their laughter was a loud yell from Kaminari.

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST GET A ROOM!" Shockingly Kaminari was still conscious after his obnoxious statement. He would look back to Jiro.

"Since I actually agree with you I won't knock you on your ass...this time." She shot him a glare that made Denki's blood chill but this didn't last for long as Kouskou finally began to defend both himself and Mei from the 1-A class.

"I already told you guys that I and Hatsume-chan are just best friends and what you guys are misinterpreting as romantic tension is just us acting as best friends would." Kouskou would feel his swollen eye began to ache which caused him to yelp in pain. Mei quickly rushed to his side and began to closely inspect the eye.

"Kouskou-kun how bad are you hurt?! Are you sure you just don't want to go home?! If you can't make it home you are more than welcome to stay with me at my place for the night!" Everyone from the group of 1-A kids snickered at how much concern Mei was showing Kouskou and not that but also the fact that Mei had just called him by his first name. But then Mei would suddenly lose her balance and fall hard on her backside. Kouskou completely forgot about his aching eye and quickly helped Mei to her feet. Now it was his turn to be overly concerned about his best friend's safety.

"Mei-chan are you alright did you hit your head on the fall?! Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?! If you can't make it home I can pay for a hotel for you to sleep in?!" The 1-A kids except for Midoiya and Urakaka burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Kouskou would turn to them and sigh seeing that there was no way to convince them that he and Mei were not a couple he just decided to just change the subject altogether as he pointed to a Karaoke bar. "Hey, guys that looks fun who's in?" Midoriya would be the first to speak.

"Actually I should probably head home but thank you for inviting Nonen-san." He smiled before bowing to Kouskou. "I'll be sure to come to your next match." With that, he made his exit but Urakaka followed behind him.

"I should probably get going too." She waved to the group before walking side by side with Izuku to the train station. The group remaining was now Jiro, Tsu, Mina, Kirishima and Kaminari along with Mei and Kouskou. They soon entered the Karaoke bar and soon looked amongst each other deciding who should sing first. But Mina pushed to the front of the group and quickly grabbed a microphone. She soon began to play a variety of songs including several from Hatsune Miku including Freely Tomorrow and Love Ward. After awhile Mina was getting quite tired of singing.

"Come on anyone else want to come up here what's the point of coming here if none of you boring people are going to sing." Everyone looked away from her except for Kirishima and Kouskou but it would be the red-haired boy to hop up and perform a spirited performance of "Enter the Sandman" by Metallica. He soon sat back down after his song with his face covered in sweat. Next surprisingly to stand up was actually Mei who was inspired by Kirishima's song and caused her to want to get out of her comfort zone. She would perform.

"Anarchy in the U.K its Mei's favorite song of all time," Kouskou spoke informing the group that he already knew what song Mei would perform and sure enough he was right as the music began. Kouskou had a huge smile on his face as he listened to Mei's song, although it wasn't as passionate as Kirishima's or as melodious as Mina's Kouskou still felt that Mei did a wonderful job something he made sure she was well aware of as he complimented her. "Great job Hatsume-chan you were amazing!" He smiled before standing. "I guess I should perform now." He chuckled a bit. The song Kouskou would sing was.

"Konyadake its a song Kouskou is very fond of." Of course, Mei's guess was spot on as he began to sing lightly as he was a bit nervous at the prospect of having everyone hear him sing but he bottled down these feelings ' _I'm sure Mei was experiencing the same thing when she first came up here as well I won't chicken out everyone else got up here and it would be unfair to just back off now'_ and with that he began to sing. Kouskou began to sing a sad but sweet love song which everyone thought was for Mei except for the pink-haired girl herself. When Kouskou finishing singing he was greeted with giggles but the thing that stuck out the most was the cheers from Mei.

"You were amazing Nonen-chan! Maybe if the boxing or hero thing doesn't work out you sure do have a career as a singer!" She giggled a bit before patting him on the back. Kouskou chuckled a bit he could have sworn he sounded terrible but Mei seemed to have liked his performance which was good enough for him. Kaminari soon yawned which caused the rest of the group to look at the time it was going past 11 PM.

"Look at the time." Mina would be the first to speak. "If I don't get home soon my parents are going to blow their lids." She exclaimed before standing up and waving to each member of the group before leaving the karaoke cafe.

"Hey wait up!" Kirishima and Kamanari called out in unison before running out of the door with Mina. Now the only people left in the bar of the U.A group was Jiro, Tsu, Mei, and Kouskou. They would agree to leave and take a walk through a nearby park. While the ladies talked about their favorite songs and musicians, a conversation that was spearheaded by Mei and Jiro while Tsu just smiled and listened while occasionally providing feedback. Kouskou meanwhile was thinking long and hard about his debut match and was thinking of all the things he could have done better.

 _'I should have closed the distance quicker knowing that he had a longer reach and quicker feet.'_ Without knowing Kouskou entered his boxing stance. _'Instead of just waving with my body I should've used my legs instead.'_ Just as he thought this he would execute it in real time. _'Then maybe I could chain my weaves together before throwing out a punch to confuse the guy I'm fighting.'_ Kouskou would do exactly as he thought and would finish with a powerful left hook. _'That's was good next time let's try a combination with the additional leg weaves.'_ As soon as he tried to execute his new tactic he would be distracted by laughter mostly coming from Mei and Jiro, once they saw his concentration was broken they quickly apologized.

Jiro would be the first to speak while unsuccessfully trying to stop her laughter. "Sorry, but you looked so ridiculous while doing that I just couldn't hold back." Her laughter finally got the best of her.

Mei would speak as well. "Kouskou you did an amazing job in the ring tonight and I'm proud of you but right now the match is over and you have to give your mind and body some time to recover." She smiled before beginning to walk again. It was quickly approaching 1 Am and everyone began to get on the trains that would bring them closest to their respective home. Kouskou and Jiro would take the same train to get home then the train would take off but before either one of them reached their desired stop Jiro would ask Kouskou a question.

"So how do you feel about Mei?"

* * *

And that's it for this chapter sorry for this being a short chapter and the long wait to get this one out but I hoped you enjoyed it and continue to enjoy this story. See you later.


	5. Quirky Rapscallion I

Another new side story here that is also set in the same universe as AT FULL TILT. I wanted to try something a little different from the character usually write and I can safely say that this will be the story I will focus more of my time on-AFT will be going on hiatus until summertime, so sorry if you enjoy that series but I've just hit a roadblock for that series. However, I promise that I will make this story as enjoyable as possible and really hope you all are kind enough to give a favorite, a follow and leave a review. Enjoy Chapter 1 of the Side Story: Quirky Rapscallion.

* * *

A young man sits shirtless on a stool covered in blood, some of which was his own- he would spit out some blood and look at the man trying to stop blood from leaking out of a cut over his eye. He would then look around and he was in a cage in the shape of an octagon, the canvas was decorated in blood polka dots. Next, the young man would look at his hand along with almost everything else they had blood on them. He soon focused on the sounds he heard, cheering mostly men cheering for two other men to batter each other to within an inch of each other's lives for their entertainment and a few thousand yen. Finally, a bell would ring the young man would look at the person who fixed his cuts and gave a thank you before looking down at his hands, cracking his neck before 4 bone claws emerged from each of the boy's hands. He stood up and prepared to fight for his purse.

"Time to end this shit!" He stood up out of the stool and made his way to the middle of the cage. The referee told both fighters that this was the final round of the fight, both fighters would nod. The young man with the bone claws stood over his smaller opponent and scrolled at him before going back to his corner and waiting for the official to tell him that he could proceed with his attack and soon it was time for the final round. The smaller man who had some type of quirk that allowed him to enhance his perception was exhausted and had taken quite a beating as bloody cuts littered his body. Soon the bell would ring as both men charged at each other as the referee watched closely. The perception quirk user was able to perform amazing, punishing combos due to his razor-sharp punches but he as bleeding an awful lot due to all the cuts on his body due to his opponents bone claws. Finally, the brutal contest would end after the referee determined that too much blood was lost and that the man with the perception quirk could no longer compete.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER 'MANIAC' MAKUNOUCHI KAZUKI", Makunochi the man with the bone claws emerged victoriously against an amazing opponent, he would go over to his wounded competitor and gave him a handshake before leaving the ring and beginning to clean himself of his blood and sweat. Finally, when that was done he went to the runner of the illegal quirk fights to collect his purse for winning the match.

"Kid that was a helluva fight I threw in a little extra think of it as a fight of the night bonus." The overweight man put his arm around the boy and handed him about 10,000 yen. The young man would leave with a smirk on his face and walk to the train station. Although he was only 15 years of age his height and facial hair allowed him to somehow past as 18 years old. Something in his mind though always felt that the promoter of those events always knew he was too young but let him fight anyway, maybe because he knew the kind really needed the money or because he knew that Makunouchi could always draw a big crowd. He looked down at his hands again. "This is all for you mother, I'd fight 1,000 more guys if it made you feel better but once I get enough money you'll get better. I promise it because if you don't I don't know what I'll do."

He looked up before seeing his train, he hopped on and made the trip to the hospital.

* * *

Welp that's it these will always be shorter than the main story and I really hope you guys like it!


End file.
